Kyle Hebert
Kyle Henry Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster. He's known for voicing: Gohan and The Narrator in Dragon Ball Z, Kamina in Gurren Lagann, Kiba Inuzuka in Naruto, Ryū in Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV and Sōsuke Aizen in Bleach. He's also known as Henry Joseph. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Drone#2 (ep38), Assistant (ep36), Dr. Lyle Getz, Super Skrull (ep36) 'Movies' *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Ryū Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mitabi Jarnach *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina *Case Closed (2004) - Vodka *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman A (ep1), Examinee B (ep6), Kiriko's Son, Sailor C (ep1), Umori, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Kureys Shahin Balamir, Additional Voices *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Kiba Inuzuka, Akatsuchi (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Chukichi, Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Doctor (ep306), Inoichi Yamanaka, Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Okisuke, Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Shopkeeper (ep257), Tonika Village Head, Yokozuna (ep281) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Narration, Rogue Ninja (ep9), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *One Piece (2015) - Capone Bege, Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dale, Dana, Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep9), Villager (ep2), Weinheidt *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Anti-Skill, Crow 4 *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kahiko *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Camp Councellor, Conspiracy Guy, Not-So Secret Service, Officer Strong, Taxi Driver *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Merchant, Oscorp Guard, Undercover Agents *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Datz Strongberry, Guard, Ominas Crowe *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gohan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Nimbus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Akatsuchi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Akatsuchi, Kiba Inuzuka *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Asura, Citizen A, Nathael, Rohan, Rolance Guard Captain *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Beag, Guardian Eurus *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Pirohiko Ichimonji/'Unlosing Ranger' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. *Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. *At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. External Links *Kyle Hebert's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors